The most closely related ether to applicant's novel compounds of which applicant is aware are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,119,682 which discloses 3-[p-(p-chlorophenoxy)phenyl]-1,1-dimethylurea. It would be readily apparent that the compound of the above cited U.S. patent is only remotely related to applicant's novel compounds due to the lack of the presence of the dioxane radical.